


Jon´s Happy Sunday´s

by BellaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Jon loves his family





	Jon´s Happy Sunday´s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



> Hey there, hope you like it. It´s pure fluff.  
> Enjoy it!

Sundays were Jon´s favorite days, because he could spend them with his two favorite people. His wife, Sansa, and his 4 year old daughter, Lyarra.

It always started with Lyarra coming into their bedroom their dog Ghost behind her, When Lyarra was born Jon and Sansa did worry that Ghost maybe get jealous of her, but he loved her from the beginning. Lyarra could do anything with him and he would just let it happen. He was very protective of her too. Robb always says „ like owner like dog“, because Lyarra could do what ever she wants with Jon too. Not to mention she had every member of the Stark and Tagaryen family wrapped around her tiny finger the second she was born, especially her grandparents and her uncle Robb. He would deny it if you ask him but everyone knew it was true.

But back to Jon and his sundays. They would curle together in Jon and Sansa´s bed Ghost laying at the end of the bed. They would cuddle for awhile, before Jon got up to make breakfast for his girls. Blueberry Pancakes and bacon. After breakfast they would go for a walk through the woods with Ghost.

When they were back at their house they would all get onto the sofa to watch a movie, most of the time all 3 of them would fall asleep after a short time snuggeld into each other. And then in the late afternoon they would meet up with the rest of the family. Sansa´s parents Ned and Cat, her siblings Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon as well as his parents Lyanna and Rheagar and his aunt Daenerys (Dany) , who´s more like a sister as she´s the same age and grew up with him, and her husband Drogo.

It was tradition to have dinner together every sunday. Some may think it is annoying to do that every week, but not Jon or the rest of the family. He loved spending time with them, and family is the most important thing in this world.

And their family grew steadily, Robb and Sansa´s best friend Margeary were engaged, Arya and her Boyfriend Gendry (who his the son of Ned´s oldest friend, Robert) just moved in together. Bran and his boyfriend Jojen are together for few month now. It wasn´t really a suprise or a shock for anyone when Bran told the family that he is gay and in love with Jojen, they were friends since Kindergarten and were practically joind at the hips. And this sunday there were someone new to add, cause little Rickon, like everyone still calls him even so he´s !6 now, brought his girlfriend Shireen, who is also Gendry´s cousin, So yeah, everything in Jon´s live went really good.

He loves his wife and his little girl, his dog and the rest of his family and he love those lazy sundays that he could spend with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I´m sorry for all typos, english is not my main language.


End file.
